New Creatures
by MagicOasis
Summary: The school has come up with new intense creatures that make it even harder on the flock to survive. Max is on the verge of giving up, she's confused and lonely and just needs somebody by her side.


10/07/2009 17:34:00

Ch. 1.

It was colder than I thought it would be tonight. Flying over New York, I could see the gorgeous lights of the city below. Most people marveled in this sight, but me? It was more like looking down at a place where thousands of enemies could be hiding, and hundreds of possibilities for hideouts could be. Yeah, that's how my mind sees things. I shivered as a gust of wind blasted me in the face, but at the same time it felt so good to just be up here, the wind easily holding me up with my 14 foot wing-span. Nobody was really talking at the moment, everybody just marveling in the momentary peace. We'd been on the run for over a week now, stopping here and there to hideout but always being found. Something was leading danger to us, and I couldn't quite place what it was yet. Trust me, it's aggravating as hell to not now when you have a whole flock to look after

_Max can we land somewhere? I'm getting sleepy. _A lazy thought from Angel drifted into my mind. I looked at my watch and grimaced. It was well past 1:30am and Angel was only 6. She needed sleep. I angled downwards, searching for secluded places with my raptor vision. Park after park passed by but they were all so out in the open, I was afraid to take the chance. There was a tiny forest off towards the edge of town, where the trees seemed to all bend inwards. It would have to do the job for tonight. I spiraled downwards feeling my wings slice easily through the open air. I landed not so gracefully, rolling my ankle slightly to pop it in place.

"Okay guys, firewood." I said, going off picking up the biggest piece of wood I could find. My tired flock stumbled around looking for anything that would basically burn. The pile we came up with wasn't exactly sufficient, but it would do. I didn't like big fires anyways, attracted too much unwanted attention. Iggy started up the big fire, don't ask me how I have no idea. He was a pyro after all. Everybody positioned themselves around the fire, too tired to eat dinner tonight. We'd been flying all day, trying to gain some ground between us and are persuers.

I took first watch, obviously. I liked being able to listen to my flocks breathing slow down, and making sure everything was alright. I stared into the fire, mesmorized by its always changing movements. The heat radiated out, warming my cheeks and eyes, making my eyelids feel heavy.

**You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, Max. **ugh, the voice of course. Why's that? I asked, too tired to really put in a sarcastic remark at the moment. Of course I didn't get an answer back. I kicked a pebble in irritation. Fang, who was the lightest sleeper out of all of us, seemed to notice and came and sat next to me. He glanced at me with his expressionless eyes waiting for me to vent.

"its just like, sometimes I wonder why it had to be us you know?" Fang being Fang, knew that wasn't all that was eating me so he just blinked until I continued. "It's like, no matter what we do for man kind, they still have to chase after us. Hunt us down, like animals. Last time I checked, I wasn't eating bread crumbs from old ladies off the ground yet. I'm still a person, I can think and feel, and it just pisses me off that they're STILL tracking us." I hated complaining, it wasn't like me. But I'd been keeping it in for weeks now, and I could vent to Fang. He seemed to mull over my words for a minute.

"Yeah well, it is us and we can't change it. We're doing a damn good job though, considering. We'll take care of it like we always do" he always said everything very bluntly and to the point. I appreciated it, it kept me down to Earth when I needed to be. I nodded before yawning and stretching me sore legs.

"you're watch now," I mumbled angling my face towards the fire and lying down. Fang lay back, looking up at the stars. I knew he wouldn't fall asleep on watch though, he was good like that.

I dreamed that night. Actually, no it was a nightmare. Obviously, this is me we're talking about. I'm not aloud to have good dreams, that'd make life too easy.

_I'm walking through a long corridor, I don't know where I am or who's around. I can see the other end, a small window letting light penetrate the dreary hallways. As I'm walking, the room begins filling with water. I start running trying to make my way to the window, but the rising water makes my strides sluggish. White coats appear from unseen places, everywhere, surrounding me. I know I have to get to the window if I don't want to drown but I'm completely surrounded. Before I have time to think they begin morphing. Horribly ugly scales and fins burst out of their skin as they evolve into disgusting fish creatures. Their yellow eyes flash to me, long slimy arms outstretched. I try to fight through them, the water rising close to my chest. I helplessly look towards the window, five figures seem to be waiting on the other side. The flock. New hope rises in my chest and I attempt again to push past these mutant fish people. They wrap their slimy arms around me. I writhe in their grasp, panic taking hold of me. I'm dragged to the bottom before I can get in a good gulp of air. Immidiatly my survival instincts kick and I start thrashing trying to get to the surface, but I'm confused. Theirs arms and eyes and scales, all around me somehow keeping me under. My head spins and my brain slows. Just as my conciousness begins to ebb, the window bursts open and the water begins draining. The fish people immidiatly morph back to human form, dragging me away barely alive. The flock trys to come but they can't, I don't know why. __**You're time is coming**__ repeats in my head over and over again. _

I sat up bolt straight. It was barely dawn, the sun just starting to peak through the trees. The whole flock was asleep. I wiped sweat off my forehead, and took a deep breath steadying myself. I stood up, and climbed the nearest tree, standing at the very top feeling the cool air brush my face. I leaned against the trunk, mulling over the dream. My head began to pulse with the beginnings of a headache. The voice was right, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
